Loppy the Dog 2: The Second Movie
|based_on = |starring= |narrator= |music=Henry Jackman |cinematography=Hoyte van Hoytema |editor=Lesley Walker |studio= |distributor=Warner Bros. Pictures |release=November 8, 2019 |time=102 minutes |country=United Ststes |language=English |ratings=PG (MPAA) |budget=$12 million |gross=1.132 million |preceded= |followed=''The Legend of Disguise'' }} Loppy the Dog 2: The Second Movie (released in some markets as Loppy the Dog 2) is an 2019 American animated adventure film that is the second installment of its first film. It was animated by Sony Pictures Imageworks, directed by Peter Sohn, distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures, produced by Movie Land Animation Studios, RatPac-Dune Entertainment and Jay Ward Productions. It was the first Loppy the Dog film to be released in Dolby Vision and to be in the 2.39:1 anamorphic format. The film stars Jack McBrayer, Ben Stiller, Jennifer Lawrence, Adam Sandler, Tom McGrath, Zac Efron, Jamie Chung, Maya Rudolph and Ty Burrell who reprised the voice roles in the first film. The film is an American joint venture between the studio and is set to be released on November 8, 2019 by Warner Bros. Pictures. Plot Three and a half years after the event of the first film, Loppy realized that there was a seamless connection between a new generation and an door behind him. Two days later, Loppy hear a lightning and then ran into Richard's house, because of lightning. Cast * Jack McBrayer as Loppy, a pet dog. * Ben Stiller as Richard, a Loppy's owner and a human. * Jennifer Lawrence as Linda, a Richard's mother. * Adam Sandler as Hank, a Richard's father. * Tom McGrath as Ben, a first dog friend. * Zac Efron as Tulio, a second dog friend. * Jamie Chung as Eva, a third dog friend. * Maya Rudolph as Ash, a fourth dog friend. * Ty Burrell as Jimmy, a final dog friend. * Jason Sudeikis as Clara, a owner of Eva. * Ryan Potter as Stuart, a friend of Clara. * George Lopez as TJ, a evil human. Production It was announced that Ted V. Miller and Chris Miller directs the movie about the greatful dog name Loppy. The movie title will be in development in September 19, 2017 and it will be in production in May 4, 2018. Development Movie Land Animation Studios had already begun the process of starting development of movies with budgets of around $320 million. The intellectual property for these films was meant to be supplied by Movie Land Animation Studios among others and included Penguinopolis, Smash of Claws, The Animals in the Attic and Stickman 2: Larry's Adventure had been approaching the original crew from the television series to make a high-profile, animated theatrical feature-length film adaptation and had long wanted to partner with Warner Bros. Pictures to release the film given the network's extraordinary legacy in the world of animation, including some of the most enduring characters on cable television history. Peter Sohn agreed to make a feature film version of the show with the promise it would be the first of a planned trilogy. During development stages of the film, he and his co-director Conrad Vernon intended to revisit some of the greatest films of the time, with The Good Dinosaur having the core inspirations for the film. Animation The film's animation was made using Autodesk Maya and was created by Sony Pictures Imageworks, who had made 2,100 shots. Movie Land Digital Production Services and Reel FX Creative Studios was the film's animation creator, but was replaced by Sony Pictures Imageworks. The crew used the same processes from the original television series in the making of the film, most notably the 'skroutlines', which was a seamless blend of a more traditional screenplay with a more simple outline which resembled strong short stories and gave the storyboard artists such as Maurice Fontenot, Abigail Nesbitt and Guy Moore all the creative and aesthetic freedom neccessary. Warburton and Willems themselves provided the film's animatics. Music Henry Jackman has returned to compose the film score from its predecessors. The soundtrack is released on November 5, 2019 by WaterTower Music. Release This movie will be released on November 8, 2019 in IMAX, RealD 3D, Dolby Cinema and 2D by Warner Bros. Pictures. Marketing * The teaser trailer was released on February 14, 2019 and was shown before How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World, The Animals in the Attic and Wonder Park. * The first trailer was released on April 30, 2019 and was shown before UglyDolls, Pokémon Detective Pikachu, The Crown and Godzilla: King of the Monsters. * The final trailer was released on September 30, 2019 and was shown before The Addams Family. Sequel As of July 31, 2018, it will be a sequel to the second film. It was announced that Dune Entertainment will not allowed to be involved for the first two films during the shut down. It was announced that Jack McBrayer, Ben Stiller, Jennifer Lawrence, Adam Sandler, Tom McGrath, Zac Efron, Jamie Chung, Maya Rudolph and Ty Burrell will reprise the roles for the first two films. As of June 20, 2019, Gary Trousdale will be set to direct the third film. Gallery Credits References External links Coming soon! Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Bros. animated films Category:Jay Ward Productions films Category:Films directed by Peter Sohn Category:Films scored by Henry Jackman Category:American films Category:2019 films Category:2010s American animated films Category:2010s adventure films Category:2010s American films Category:2019 animated films Category:2019 sequel films Category:Upcoming IMAX films Category:Upcoming English-language films Category:Upcoming buddy films Category:Upcoming films Category:Upcoming animated films Category:Movie Land Animation Studios films Category:Upcoming sequel films Category:2010s sequel films Category:American sequel films Category:Sequel films Category:Films about animals Category:Films about dogs Category:Animated films about dogs